This application is directed to an apparatus and method/process for removing sediment from a waterway such as a river.
It is often desirable to remove sand and sediment from waterways such as rivers, creeks, and the like. Run-off from adjacent land results in increased sediment, sand, and other debris collecting in the waterway. Heretofore, there has not been an effective, economical solution to this problem. Accordingly, a need exists that is effective, inexpensive, easy to set up, and capable of adapting to the waterway without unduly disturbing the environment.